Forgotten Diamond
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Aku menemukannya, Kakak. Tolong jaga dia. Aku mengembalikannya pada kalian, jadi tolong jaga dia. Bahagiakan dia seperti dulu, sebelum kalian kehilangannya. Jangan sampai senyum di wajahnya hilang, kakak. Bawa dia kembali. Bawa kembali permata kalian yang hilang. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan pergi. Semoga kalian bahagia. -Naruto/FemNaru/Oneshoot


**Forgotten Diamond**

 **.**

 **.0.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

 **.**

 **FemNaruto-Kurama**

 **Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.0.**

 **.**

* * *

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, lihat! Aku mendapatkan juara satu" Naruto menunjukkan rapornya dengan penuh semangat pada kedua orang tuanya, yang baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

Sesaat, keduanya saling pandang dengan kedua sudut bibir yang melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Ada binar bangga, yang sayangnya tak sempat Naruto lihat. Karena hanya sekejap kemudian, kedua orang tuanya berpaling. Tak ingin melihat sosoknya. Karena disaat keduanya menatap gadis itu, ada sosok lain yang muncul dalam bayangan mereka. Sosok lain yang kini tak bersama mereka, dan itu, membuat keduanya merasakan sakit. Sakit yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika keduanya kehilangannya. Kehilangan permata berharga mereka.

"Otou-sama-"

"Kami lelah, Naru" Potong Minato cepat diikuti Kushina yang segera pergi. Pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil mereka sendiri di ruang tamu. Tempat gadis yang kecil mereka menunggu sejak pulang sekolah hingga kepulangan mereka. Melupakan makan siang dan makan malam yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Dan yang gadis itu dapat, hanya luka. Sang permata yang terlupakan.

Kedua orang tuanya tak menyadari, jika luka mereka telah membuat putri mereka itu mengalami luka yang lebih banyak. Mereka tidak menyadari, dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri. Melupakan permata hati mereka yang lain.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…" Air mata gadis itu berlinang. Ini memang bukan penolakan yang pertama, tapi dia sudah mulai lelah. Hatinya sakit. Apa yang bisa gadis remaja tanggung lakukan, jika mengalami penolakan sekian tahun? Bukan hanya mereka yang sakit. Dia juga merasakannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Ohayou" Sapa gadis itu di meja makan, yang tak dibalas oleh seorang pun dari keluarganya. Tersenyum miris dalam hati, dia pun menghela nafas menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Sudah biasa. Tak perlu terkejut, tak perlu mengeluh. Semua sudah biasa. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

Dengan senyuman gadis itu pun mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk sarapannya. Sesekali, tanpa gadis itu sadari, sang kakak, Kurama, menatapnya sendu. Dia juga merasakan sakit seperti kedua orang tuanya, namun dia juga tak mampu berinteraksi dengan adiknya itu seperti dulu. Hingga dia pun mengabaikan gadis itu, meski selalu memantaunya diam-diam.

 _Maafkan aku, Naru_ – batinnya sendu.

Melihat senyum yang tak sampai ke mata adiknya membuat dadanya sesak, hingga dia memilih mengakhirinya dan berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku berangkat" Pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Balas orang tuanya bersamaan. Membuat gerakan menyendok gadis pirang di meja itu berhenti, merasakan sengatan menyakitkan di hatinya. Melanjutkan acara makannya senormal mungkin, gadis itu mencoba mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat tergesa menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Seolah gadis itu memiliki wabah mematikan yang bisa menular.

Dan tanpa pamit, keduanya pergi meninggalkan gadis mereka sendirian dalam keheningan. Selama ini, semuanya terjadi seperti ini saja. Begini saja.

Meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring, gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makannya. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

 _Ini menyakitkan, Tuhan…._

Berdiri bergegas, gadis itu pun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur busa yang memantulkan tubuh telentangnya.

Air mata menetes tanpa mampu dia tahan. Tangan kanannya menepuk dadanya yang sesak, juga perasaan menyakitkan yang berusaha ia enyahkan. Isak tangisnya membuat siapa saja dapat merasakan, betapa sakitnya perasaan gadis itu. Meski ini sudah biasa terjadi, tapi gadis itu sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin pergi. Pergi dari sini. Dan jika perlu, tak perlu kembali.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Kurama sedang rapat dengan kolega pentingnya, kala sebuah panggilan datang tanpa henti. Memilih mematikan phonselnya, pemuda itu pun kembali mengikuti rapat dengan khidmat. Mengabaikan firasat tak menyenangkan yang muncul dihatinya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pergi dan tak membawa apa-apa?!" Tanya Kurama sambil menatap tajam semua pelayan dihadapannya. Kini dirinya sedang berada di kamar adiknya, Naruto. Setelah mendapat kabar jika Naruto menghilang tanpa membawa apa-apa (meninggalkan dompet dan segala macam identitas serta benda berharga miliknya seperti phonsel dkk), yang kini ada di atas meja belajar gadis itu, Kurama segera meminta anak buahnya memeriksa tempat-tempat yang mungkin saja gadis itu datangi. Serta menghubungi teman-temannya –yang tidak seberapa.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan" Hanya itu yang bisa para pelayannya katakan. Dan penyesalan, hanya bisa datang terlambat. Jika saja pemuda itu menerima telepon tadi, mungkin saja dirinya bisa mengejar adiknya. Yang kini entah dimana.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, dan keluarga Namikaze belum juga menemukan si bungsu. Bukan hanya Kurama yang kebingungan dan sedih, namun juga kedua Namikaze senior yang kini seperti mayat hidup. Kehilangan putri bungsu mereka telah menyadarkan betapa mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengabaikan gadis itu, hanya karena kehilangan gadis lainnya, yang tak lain adalah saudari kembar gadis itu di masa lalu. Mengabaikan satu-satunya permata yang mereka miliki, karena kehilangan permata mereka yang lainnya. Dan kini, kedua permata itu telah hilang.

Kushina yang sudah tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya pun kolaps, hingga masuk rumah sakit. Membuat Minato dan Kurama menjadi cemas dan sedih.

"Temukan dia, Ku. Temukan dia…" Isak Kushina dalam pelukan Minato. Wanita itu begitu menyesal telah mengabaikan putri bungsunya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan putrinya yang manja itu di luar sana? Tanpa membawa apa-apa… Apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan? Dengan terbiasanya kehidupan mewah, apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan tanpa Namikaze di depannya?

Dan Kurama hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Dia sudah berusaha. Semua anak buahnya sudah dia kerahkan. Bahkan dirinya sudah meminta bantuan polisi dan menyebarkan poster gadis itu di seluruh pelosok negeri. Tapi, hingga bulan ketiga, tak juga membuahkan hasil.

Hingga sebuah surat datang padanya. Menyelip diantara bertumpuk laporan dan berkas penting di kantornya.

 _Untuk Namikaze Kurama_ – sebuah tulisan yang terasa familiar, membuat hatinya bergetar. Dan kala pemuda itu membuka amplop berukuran sedang itu, air mata pemuda itu pun mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Setiap kata dalam isi surat itu, juga sebuah foto yang menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis yang dirindukannya membuat kedua tangannya bergetar, juga tangisannya yang menyayat hati.

Betapa Tuhan telah berbaik hati padanya. Mengembalikan apa yang hilang, namun juga mengambil yang lainnya. Seolah sedang mengajaknya bercanda. Seolah dirinya hanya bisa memilih satu diantara dua.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 _._

 _Aku menemukannya, Kakak. Tolong jaga dia_

 _._

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 _._

 _Kakak, tolong jaga dirinya_

 _._

 _._

Sebuah surat mengantarkan Kurama pada sebuah tempat di pesisir benua Eropa, sebuah kota yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk metropolitan. Tempat dimana seseorang yang hilang belasan tahun lalu hidup, seorang diri setelah kematian neneknya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 _._

 _Aku mengembalikannya pada kalian, jadi tolong jaga dia_

 _._

Kurama mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat yang telah dikirimkan padanya. Hingga mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, yang didepannya memiliki took bunga kecil. Tatapannya menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis pirang yang sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumahnya. Sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalinya, bahkan meski telah belasan tahun mereka tak bertemu.

* * *

 _._

 _Bahagiakan dia seperti dulu, sebelum kalian kehilangannya_

 _Jangan memaksakan apapun yang tidak diinginkannya, hanya demi keuntungan kalian_

 _Biarkan dia bahagia_

 _._

* * *

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar ketika membuka pintu mobil. Dan begitu keluar, pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung menatap sosok gadis pirang yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

.

 _Jangan sampai senyum diwajahnya hilang, Kakak_

 _._

* * *

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Dan pertanyaan gadis itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghambat jalur pernafasannya.

* * *

 _._

 _Meski dia tak mengingat kita_

 _._

* * *

"Aku-" Kurama melangkah maju, demi melihat lebih jelas sosok gadis pirang itu. Dia berbeda. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu disisi mereka. Wajah polos itu benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ada disekitar mereka. Gadis ini masih murni.

"Ya?" Gadis pirang itu menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu.

* * *

 _._

 _Bawa dia kembali, Kakak_

 _Bawa kembali permata kalian yang hilang_

 _._

* * *

"Aku kakakmu..." Dan kata-kata Kurama membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan gembor -alat penyiram- tanamannya. Tatapan matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Seolah tak percaya, juga terharu akan kenyataan jika dirinya tak lagi sendiri di dunia ini. Seperti kata-kata _nya_.

"Ka-kakak?" Lirihnya dengan nada tanya, seolah meyakinkan diri jika sosok dihadapannya nyata.

Kurama maju dan membawa gadis yang sangat dirindukannya dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang mereka cari-cari selama belasan tahun. Gadis yang selalu membuat mereka merasa terluka, setiap mengingat kehilangannya. Hingga mereka melupakan sosok lain yang ada disamping mereka.

"Ya, aku kakakmu-" Dan air mata pemuda itu tak lagi dapat terbendung. Dia bahagia, sangat. Namun juga sedih disaat bersamaan. Karena ketika dia mendapatkan gadis dalam pelukannya-

"-Naruko" Kurama memeluk erat Naruko, adiknya. Membagi bahagia dan sedih yang tak dimengerti gadis itu, dalam pelukannya.

* * *

 _._

 _Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan pergi_

 _._

* * *

-Mereka harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan gadis lainnya.

* * *

 _._

 _Jangan mencariku, karena aku tak akan kembali_

 _._

 _._

 _Selama ini aku sudah bahagia, dan ku kembalikan waktu yang hilang bagi kalian untuk menebusnya_

 _Untuknya yang selama ini kalian rindukan_

 _._

* * *

Kurama menyesal. Sungguh-sungguh menyesal karena selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan gadisnya yang lain. Adiknya yang lain. Permatanya yang lain. Hanya karena mereka merasa terluka setiap melihat wajah mereka yang serupa. Mengingatkan mereka akan ketidakmampuan mereka menjaga Naruko itu di masa lalu.

* * *

 _._

 _Maaf karena selama ini telah merepotkan kalian_

 _Aku menyayangi kalian. Semoga kalian semua bahagia_

 _._

 _._

 _-Naruto-_

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Yeah, satu cerita lagi yang mengganggu proses tidur sudah selesai :D**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak kalian, ne ;)**

 **Untuk cerita yang lain, harap tunggu dan bersabar. Oke oke? See you next story :***


End file.
